1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to an exerciser with combined stepping and twisting functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well known conventional stepper mechanism generally only provides a stepping function. Therefore, an athlete can only exercise his legs with such a stepper mechanism and cannot exercise simultaneously another part of his body.